


Winter Moon

by MissPaige



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Romance, it's gay my dudes, two goddesses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPaige/pseuds/MissPaige
Summary: Moonlight goes to see her lover to comfort her during the winter months.





	Winter Moon

**Author's Note:**

> seamoon reminds me of me and my girlfriend so you know i practically HAVE to write about them at some point. enjoy the lesbians

Moonlight silently glided across the deep azure expanse of the ocean, leaning gently back on her golden crescent moon ride. The stars were out tonight, dotting the sky with numerous glimmering pinpoints of light. The full moon shone its beams down to reflect on the rolling waves of the sea, making the waters glow a pale yellow amid the blue.

            A perfectly heavenly night, except for the cold.

            Moonlight allowed herself a shiver and hugged her arms close to her chest. While her white gloves managed to give her delicate hands some measure of warmth, the same couldn’t be said for her arms. She hadn’t expected the sudden cold, and she silently scolded herself for that fact. Winter always had a rapid onset in this part of the world, and she really should’ve known this.

            _I must’ve been working too hard,_ she thought to herself. With her being the sole guardian of the City of Wizards and with Dark Enchantress stirring up trouble again, she had been occupied. She had been teaching her children to be guardians, but it will still be a while before they’ll be grown enough to fight beside her.

            It’s been all so exhausting.

            She gave a deep sign as she flew on. She wanted more than ever to take a long nap while keeping the moon and stars close to her, but she knew that now wasn’t the time for that. She’ll sleep once she’ll reach her destination.

            She could just see it upon the horizon now.

            The Tower of Frozen Waves.

            Just a lovely and lonely sight it was. The moonlight reflected off the ice, glimmering gently, seeming almost happy to see Moonlight approaching. The brilliant blue of the ice felt colder as she approached, and the sorceress felt a pang of worry strike her.

            Surely, she wasn’t too late?

            She boosted her speed a little, beginning to feel the icy wind whip past her face and ruffle her starry curls. The ice structure got more ornate and beautiful as she ascended, as if some divine hand came down to carve patterns in it. The top of the tower was a marvelous sight, lined with pointed spires so that it almost looked like a frozen crown.

            Moonlight burst through the dark cloud layer to meet this sight, and in the center of it all, the one who she had come to see.

            The Sea Fairy.

            The figure turned her gaze to Moonlight and gave a barely audible noise of excitement, reaching up a hand with the other holding onto an ice blue dagger.

            Moonlight gave a relieved smile as she approached, reaching out one of her hands as she dismounted from her moon. It disappeared with a cloud of sparkling gold dust.

            Moonlight gently grasped the Fairy’s hand, resting her lavender gaze on the Fairy’s soft, pale face. “Hello, my darling. I’m here now.”

            Sea Fairy gave a small smile, cyan eyes sparkling with a sense of relief. “…I’m glad.” Her voice was a soft whisper, akin to the sound of ocean waves heard from far away. Her smile faded almost as soon as it came, however, and she glanced to the side.

            Moonlight gazed warmly at her lover, rubbing circles onto her hand with her thumb. “Is everything alright, love?”

            “I…um…” Moonlight felt the Fairy’s hand tremble against hers.

            The sorceress lifted her other hand to cup her love’s face, concerned. “Darling?”

            She gave a soft gasp when she saw the tears welling up in her lover’s eyes. “I…I... I’m cold…” Sea Fairy whispered, her trembling becoming more apparent.

            “…darling…” Moonlight wrapped an arm around her love, tugging her close. “Let’s go inside, now…I’m here for you, love. I’ll warm you up.”

            “Please…” Sea Fairy gave a quiet sob and almost seemed to melt into her lover’s touch. She let Moonlight lead her down the spiral stairs without any hint of resistance, heading down into the lower, warmer floors where their room was.

            The interior of the Tower was just as lovely as the outside, if not more. The moonlight shone through the ice, coating the walls and floor with pale light. It shone in different shades, almost as if the ice was a stained-glass window.

            It was beautiful, but so…empty.

            The Sea Fairy had once tried long ago to reach the moon she loved so desperately by creating a tower out of her waves. But once the waves reached their zenith, the Fairy was struck with the realization that no matter how high she reached, the moon will never come to her.

            And with that realization, she and her tower froze with the breaking of her heart.

            If it wasn’t for the cookies hearing of her tale and scaling her tower, she would’ve been frozen forever.

            And yet with all those warm hearts that saved her, the tower and the Fairy herself always looked so lonely. Even the flowers that their son planted around the start of the tower whenever he visited did little to permeate the emptiness of a lonely heart. Even if he always tried his best.

            Moonlight wanted more than anything to take all her love’s pain away.

            As they entered their room (a hollow little space where the moonlight touched in just the right angle), Moonlight set herself and her love down upon the bed. She cradled Sea Fairy into her chest, placing one hand upon her back and the other around her waist.

            Sea Fairy emitted a quiet sigh at the way her lover held her, nuzzling into the touch. She always thought that Moonlight’s heart was the warmest of all. _A blessing from the moon,_ she thought. _She’s my blessing._

Moonlight rubbed her love’s back affectionately, humming a small tune as she did. Her hand wandered towards Sea Fairy’s watery hair, feeling its current glide through her fingers. She gave a smile at the feeling, lowering her hand to cup her love’s face again. “How’re you feeling love?” she asked, keeping her voice a whisper.

            Her lover said nothing at first, only gazed at her sadly. The tears in her eyes didn’t go away, even when her shivering disappeared. “…I can’t say,” she murmured, glancing away. “You have bigger things to worry about…”

            Moonlight flinched slightly at those words. The next thing she knew she was gripping her love’s dagger-free hand in a firm hold. She probably didn’t mean to grip that hard but worry had control of her motions. Noticing this, her grip lessened considerably, and she held Sea Fairy’s hand close to her chest, holding it in both hands.

            Her lavender gaze held her lover’s ice blue. Her eyes were still so lovely…they were like little tide pools. The Fairy’s tears were making them sparkle, like moonlight reflecting upon the ocean’s waves.

            Moonlight stroked her love’s hand with her thumb, holding Sea Fairy’s gaze. “Darling,” she began. “I came here to keep you company throughout the winter months…I’m here to help you, dear. And not only that…”

            She pressed a gentle kiss upon her lover’s hand, smiling a little when she heard Sea Fairy give a soft sigh in response. She looked back up at her, lifting a hand up to stroke her cheek. “You’re the love of my life, my darling Fairy. Please tell me what’s troubling you, sweetheart…”

            Sea Fairy practically melted into her lover’s touch once again. Moonlight always caressed her in the gentlest of ways…it was always so comforting. _She truly is a blessing…_

How lucky she was.

            She leaned against Moonlight’s hand, closing her eyes momentarily. “Um…I…” She glanced away a bit, her voice wavering. “I…I’ve been trying so hard to hold on to hope…that my fate isn’t just to turn into seafoam…but I’ve just been so melancholy lately. The worst part is I have no reason to feel that way.

            “Herb comes to visit frequently, leaving me flowers as gifts. Daisies and holly flowers for hope. Edelweiss for courage. Peonies to wish me a happy life. Garden thymes to grant me strength. He’s such a sweet boy, and his floral messages do make me happy, but only for a moment…the melancholy feeling is still there. Even when Peppermint comes to tell me stories of the sea and bring me shells as gifts, I can’t rid myself of it. And I’m just…”

            Sea Fairy stiffened then, her grip on her dagger visibly tightening along with her hold on Moonlight’s hand. Her gaze was dark, and more tears were starting to well up in the corners of her eyes.

            Moonlight gazed back at her lover worriedly, squeezing the Fairy’s hand in response. “Go on, darling,” she cooed, stroking her love’s hand with her thumb once more. “Talking about it will help you…”

            Sea Fairy gave the tiniest of shivers. It was unclear even to her if it was because of the still biting remnants of her frozen curse or the beginnings of a sob. Either way she continued, her voice on the verge of shaking. “I-I…if…if our children…if our wonderful, beautiful children…if they’re unable to give me solace…what if I won’t get a reprieve from my sorrow even with you…?”

            Moonlight’s heart sank. Yes, she had thought of this many a time during bouts of insomnia up in her cosmic clock tower back in the City of Wizards. However much she cared for her love, Sea Fairy was cursed with a sadness that only she has the power to vanquish. Until that day comes, the sorrow stuck to her like a parasite, working to rid her of any sense of joy she might feel until she succumbs to its disease.

            The thought of it make her sick.

            And yet…even when she didn’t have the ability to destroy the sorrow that hovered over her lover like a cloud, she’ll do anything in her power to give her hope, strength, and everlasting love.

            She gave a long sigh and smiled. “Come here, my darling sea angel,” she murmured, reaching out her arms. “I may not be able to give you complete solace but know that I love you always. I’ll always be thinking of you, even when I’m far away, across the expanse of the sea.”

            Sea Fairy gazed up at her lover, some of her crystal-clear tears finally shedding as she did. She allowed herself to be taken into the sorceress’s embrace, fitting together with her like two lost pieces of a locket. Moonlight felt the Fairy’s soft sobs resonate within her body as her lover gently cried into her chest.

            Moonlight held her close, cooing and rubbing Sea Fairy’s back as she did so. “Shh, shh…it’s alright darling…everything will be alright…I’m here…”

            She scooted down to kiss her lover’s face, kissing all her cold tears away. Sea Fairy gave a whimper in response, prompting Moonlight to press her lips against hers.

            They both sighed into the kiss, Sea Fairy’s sobs lessening as she focused entirely on the world she and Moonlight made for themselves as they lay there, holding each other close.

            The moon always sought to bring the sea close to it, tugging it closer every night. Even when its gaze was obscured by the clouds, the sea always knew where it was. It rose up anyway, seeking to reach the moon it so adored.

            The two lovers kept each other close, even when a cruel distance separated them. Moments like these when they could finally reach and hold each other were the closest thing to heaven they could have without going there themselves.

            They broke off the kiss silently, Sea Fairy gently cradling her head into the crook of Moonlight’s neck, sighing. Moonlight pressed a soft kiss upon her forehead, smiling as she did so. “I love you darling…” she whispered.

            “I love you too, my dearest moonbeam…” Sea Fairy murmured back, somewhat sleepily.

            “Mm…” Moonlight gave a gentle peck against Sea Fairy’s cheek before snuggling up against her. “Good night love…things may be difficult now but…” she smiled. “We’ll make it through, together…”

            The Sea Fairy closed her eyes, emitting another soft coo. “…thank you.”

            With that, the two lovers passed into a gentle and peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> these lesbians need more appreciation  
> thank you for reading, comment if you can


End file.
